


Unorthodox

by WiccidWrytings



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek post Dominion War
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccidWrytings/pseuds/WiccidWrytings
Summary: Following the Dominion War, Starfleet works to rebuild the fleet and return to its exploration roots. A young but experienced officer known for her unusual leadership style steps up to the chair and takes the Nova class U.S.S. Turmin on its new mission.





	1. Prologue

September 23, 2373  
Miranda Class U.S.S. Portland, Uncharted space, Gamma Quadrant  
“Lieutenant Moreen to Science Chief’s office please.” The gruff voice of Lt. Commander Oran rang through the lab. The young science officer brushed her straight black hair from her caramel face with the back of her arm as she worked her other arm out of the dirt sample she had been working on. 

“Aye sir. Could you give me a moment to clean my arms off and put a uniform on?”

“Meet me in ten minutes but be quick it is important.”

Shara pulled herself up and brushed her soiled tunic off. She then looked to Ensign Ramerez, “Ryan, take over for me. Keep the dirt moving at a steady rate until the timer on the biological stimulator goes off then take readings of the bacterial formations.” 

“Lieutenant, I have done this before. Geological expert, remember?”

“Right, sorry. Guess I better go see what the Commander wants.” She stood up and grabbed a hand towel. She then headed toward the sink at the rear of the lab. After washing and putting a fresh uniform on. She then headed toward the Chief’s office.

She stood in front of the door as she straightened her uniform and did a quick, nervous check over her tiny, 1.5-meter tall frame before reaching for the door chime.

“Enter.” The door opened and Shara began to enter before coming up short.

“Captain, I did not expect to see you here. Is there anything I can help with? Am I in trouble?”

Captain Remor stood as stiff as she always did. In her monotone Vulcan voice told her, “No Lieutenant. Quite the opposite actually. I heard from Lt. Commander Oran that you have finished your bridge certification with Lt Commander Dax while we were refitting on DS9. Is this true?”

“Yes sir, I did most of the course on the way to the station and Commander Dax granted my request to administer the test while we waited. She was extremely helpful.”

Remor looked over to Oran who then continued, “Lieutenant, she did more than that. She put in the official report that you were a natural leader and your solutions were rather original and as she said…unorthodox.”

Shara straightened up and stood as tall as she could, “That’s not how she said it to me. She accused me of being reckless and showing a; complete disregard for protocol. Then again she was laughing when said it.”  
Lt. Commander Oran stood up and walked around his desk. “Captain would you like the honors, it is your ship.”

“No Lieutenant Commander, she is your officer I believe the distinction should be yours.”

“Very well. In recognition of your dedication and hard work as well as your initiative in taking the bridge certification exam, with the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and Captain Remor, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant. You are now authorized all the privileges and duties of that rank. Congratulations, Shara.” He then pulled the black pip off of her collar and replaced it with a silver one. 

Shara beamed as she stood as still as she could. “Thank you, sir.” 

Captain Remor then stated, “Now that the...pomp; is out of the way, Lieutenant I want you to go to your quarters immediately.”

Now, the new lieutenant was confused. “Sir?” 

“Lieutenant Moreen, is there an issue with my order? Do I need to escort you there myself?”

“No, No sir. Just confused as to why.”

“Well Lieutenant, I like to have my bridge officers rested before duty. You are officer of the watch tonight. Report to the bridge at 0000 hours to relieve Commander Warren. Do you have any issues with that?”

She almost leaped out of her boots and tried in vain to control her excitement. “No sir, I’ll be there on time.” She turned and almost ran into the wall before finding the door. She told her team that she was going to bed, then went to her quarters before tossing for a couple of hours before excitedly drifting off to sleep. 

2217 hrs.  
The force of the blast shook the entire deck and threw Lt. Moreen out of her bunk and unceremoniously onto her face. Just as she gained her awareness, the klaxon wailed and the lights blinked red. “Red Alert, Red Alert All hands to stations”

Shara started for the door then realized she was in her underwear so she grabbed the pants and tunic off of the chair by her desk and put them on with a smooth motion learned from years of practice getting to breakfast before her older twin siblings could get to the good bacon. She grabbed her jacket and boots on the way out planning to put them on when she got to her emergency station near astrogation. 

After making her way to the turbo lift and getting her jacket and left boot on she heard the Captain’s stoic, Vulcan voice over the com. It sounded slightly more strained than usual. For her that meant trouble. “All hands, this is the Captain, the ship is under attack. I say again ship under attack. All security and boarding teams report to designated areas.” Knowing she was an emergency tactical officer she put all thoughts out of her head before speaking to the air. “Computer halt. Go to Deck 8 secondary armory.” She felt the lift stop and change direction. She finished putting her right boot on then anxiously waited for the door to open. As soon as it did, the ship lurched to the side, the lights went off and she was thrown into the wall. She quickly regained her footing and headed toward the armory. She used the manual release and her hand print security override to enter the room. She grabbed a hand phaser and a compression rifle. Just then three enlisted crewmen came into the room and she almost shot one before she recognized them, two security personnel and an administration specialist. Seeing as she was youngest but highest-ranking crewman there, she knew she had to take charge. In the sternest voice she could muster she commanded, “Grab weapons and lights. Anyone know what is going on?” 

Crewman Armon spoke first. “Jem’Hadar sir, surprise attack. No entry as far as we know. Engineering reported warp core damage”

“Ok let me see what’s happening.” She pointed to the two security crewmen, “You two, corridor, both directions.” Then pointed at the admin, “You, door, shoot anyone not those two. Weapons on heavy stun.”

Almost simultaneously, all three answered with “Aye sir” then they moved out to their positions. Shara paused to collect herself before thinking, Damn this is real time. Now keep cool. Don’t let them see you flinch. She tapped her combadge, “Bridge, this is relief security team 8A. Power out on deck 8 request further direction.”

Static sprang through the air before the voice of Commander Warren came on. “Security team 8A, we lost contact with Teams 8B and 7A, please investigate. Two known intruder teams on board. Prepare for close quarters and set phasers to level 4. Check targets and rep...” His voice broke into a pained scream then continued in renewed haste, “Intruders on the bridge all security teams...” The transmission was cut short by a wet thud followed by a gurgle. All communication from the bridge ceased. 

 

Well shit. Can’t hesitate. Come on Shara think, think. The Lieutenant looked at the faces of the terrified crewmen. The security members tried to hide their fear, but she could feel it. An unfortunate side effect of her psychic powers. Knowing they had to do something, she came to a decision, “All right first we secure this armory then move to team B’s position picking up who we can. Then we will make a plan to retake the bridge. Understood?”

“Understood sir” the team took up positions in a standard search stack. Shara, not knowing them personally, took the assumption that the security crew were more trained in weapons and placed them front and rear while keeping the admin crewman in front of her. She struggled to remember their names. She decided then that she would do more to learn about her fellow crewmates. Crewman Armon was the senior of the three. She was human and up for Petty officer. The other security crewman was centauran. Shara believed his name was Calto but couldn’t be certain. The betazoid admin crewman’s name was Roin but she knew it because she was one of three telepathic crewmen on board. She could feel the telepath’s attempts at hiding her fear but betazoids were not known for hiding things. They were by nature very open. Shara decided to attempt to calm her by contacting her telepathically. “Annia, I know you’re scared. We are together. Stay calm and we will see this through.”

“Thank you, sir.” Roin told her telepathically as she looked Shara in the eye with relief. I just hope I can keep calm myself. They quickly worked unopposed toward B team’s position. Just before they got there, they heard weapon fire ahead. The team pushed to either side of the corridor and bounded toward the sound. They came up behind a Jem’Hadar fire team. Shara directed her team and they dispatched that team but found more in front of them. They couldn’t get a clear shot with phasers and the other team was pinned down. Shara looked at the downed soldiers and found their combat knives. She pulled one out of its sheath and gave it to Calto and instructed the other two to grab one as well. Roin looked at hers and telepathically told Moreen “I am an administrator. I have no idea how to use this.”

“I know. I am a science officer, but if we don’t stop them we will both be dead and our training won’t matter.” Shara looked at the terrified crewman then realized if she forced her to melee she would probably be worse off. “Ok, calm down. Watch us and shoot anything that can kill us.”

“Thank you, sir.”

She gestured for each security crewman to take out a specific soldier. She then set to the task of taking out the largest Jem’Hadar in front of her. This is insane that guy is over twice my size. Well the larger they are… At her command all three Starfleet personnel did their jobs and took out the soldiers. The Lt. was impressed and disgusted at just how well both her and the other crewmen performed. She had little time to reflect, however. Another soldier saw them and charged her. She set to take the charge, but an orange blast blazed over her shoulder and into the face of the rampaging Jem’Hadar. Shara knew what happened before she turned. “Good work, Annia.”

After regrouping with the other fire team, she found out she was the highest-ranking officer left alive. She had little time to reflect on that. They cleared the bridge and determined all enemy were eliminated. Lt. Moreen had to place replacements onto the bridge and find a way away from the three Jem’Hadar cruisers. Senior Chief Petty Officer Falki Geirson was the senior tactical officer left. Also, by sheer happenstance someone the Lieutenant knew intimately. The former lovers and current friends now had the lives of the remaining 107 crew in their hands. As she thought of what to do with that she quickly thought of the other 110 who were already dead. 

They did an assessment of who was left and what systems weren’t damaged. Lt j.g. Quinn was highest ranking engineer left and he had his hands full since outside of command, engineering was the hardest hit both in terms of personnel and equipment. Impulse was at 74% and they could manage warp 5 for two hours which was just enough to get home. Ensign Omaly was the highest medical left and though it was only a nurse it was a damn good one. Keeping as many alive as possible. The rest of the new bridge crew consisted of Ensign Markus was at ops, Crewman first class Waylin at the science station, and Midshipman Aninos at the helm. Also for Lieutenant Moreen some other good news, her lover Counselor Timothy Xavier, a civilian Psychologist was alive and was helping in sick bay with what little medical training he had. 

Long range communications were destroyed so they had no way to call for help. They were playing hide and run from the cruisers in an asteroid field. They had one functional torpedo tube and all phasers so at least they had that. Though, with shields at 19% they couldn’t fight for long. What constituted her senior staff had run many ideas by each other and each one shot down as flawed for one reason or another. They were running out of options and time.

Suddenly, a plan presented itself and Geirson and Moreen saw it at the same time but Falki was the first to speak up. “Sir, that asteroid has a large pocket of explosive gas.” 

Shara threw him a familiar laugh and glance. “Moreen maneuver?” 

“You mean Geirson maneuver? It was my idea after all.”

“Sure you did. But anyway, yeah that’s pretty much our only option.”

Aninos spoke up now. “Sirs, I know I’m the new guy but what are you talking about.?”

The large Scandinavian man behind to tactical station pointed both hands to the commander and indicated that she should answer. So she did “During one of our training missions we torpedoed a gas pocket causing a large sensor flash. During the confusion, we blasted the enemy ships’ deflector dishes and warped to the other side of the pocket and ran.

“The rumors are true then, y’all are nuts.”

“Y’all?” asked Waylin

Geirson answered “You all. He is from Texas.”

Waylin just nodded and went back to his station. “Well for that to work here, we would have to put the torpedo just below dead center on the fissure there.” He put the asteroid on the front screen with the fissure highlighted.

“Falki, can you hit that?”

“I’ll have to do it manually but yeah easy enough.”

“All right let’s do this.” She reached for the com button on the arm of her chair. “All hands brace for impact. This could get rough. Mr. Geirson if you please.”

“Aye sir, targeting. Helm prepare for jump 003 mark 2 best speed.”

“Best speed aye.” 

The Portland lurched as the torpedo launched and then jumped into warp. The bridge was silent for about 20 seconds before tactical announced “Two ships no longer following, the third is slowed but still in pursuit. Sir they will overtake us in 40 seconds.”

“Options anyone?” 

Waylin spoke up first. “There is a small path along the outside of the belt. It will shield us for long enough to change course and escape.”

Geirson went next. “If we target its port nacelle where it was damaged in the explosion we can slow them down or stop them.”

“Ok let’s do both. Helm lay in the course, tactical line up your shot.” 

The second fight was short as the replacement crew did far better than Shara expected. The shots hit and the course worked to perfection.

After escaping, Lieutenant Moreen ordered the ship to the worm hole at best speed. They also began repairs on the ship. As soon as they were out of immediate danger, Shara collapsed into the command chair. She brushed her now matted midnight hair out of her face and looked toward her friend Falki. “Well that was an interesting first watch.” 

“If that was interesting, I’d hate to see dangerous. Anyway Lieutenant, now that we have a few moments, perhaps you should go see the counselor. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a visit.”

“I’m sure he would. However, we have work to do. But, a message would probably make him feel better.”

The large man laughed and shook his head jokingly. “Probably”

“Bridge to sickbay.”

An exhausted voice came over the speaker “Sickbay here.”

“Nurse you sound tired, at first chance, you should get some rest.”  
“After I finish the next three surgeries I will. Captain, is there a reason you called?”

“Captain?” Shara’s voice was a bit shaky and confused.

“You are senior officer are you not? Anyway, I’m kind of busy what do you want?”

“I was just wondering if the Counselor had a moment.”

A soft-spoken voice came over the com. “Hello Shara, so glad to hear your voice. I would love nothing more than to come to you my light, but the doc is a bit overwhelmed and I am currently almost elbow deep in a crewman repairing an artery. I will talk to you more later. Xavier out.”

Shara smiled to herself but also shed a tear as she thought about those lost and how her peace- loving fiancé is now covered in blood in the middle of a war zone.

“Time to worm hole?”

“Three hours seven minutes.”

“I’ll be in the Captain’s…my ready room. I have a lot of paperwork to do.” With that the tiny woman with the weight of a hundred lives on her shoulders left the bridge.

The Vulcan’s office was sparsely decorated but still beautiful the pristine desk with only a computer on it was the complete opposite of her own cluttered desk. She sat down in the chair behind the desk with the intent of filling out a battle report but instead laid her head on the desk and passed out.

She was rocked awake again and immediately rushed to the bridge. “Report”

“Five Jem’Hadar ships between us and the worm hole.”

“Damnit. Evasive maneuvers. Fire at the ones in our direct line and get to the hole. If we can make it through, the fleet and DS9 can assist.”

The small ship ran at full speed toward the worm hole. Just before it made it a blast struck the starboard nacelle sending the ship into a forward spin. All the bridge crew was tossed forward. Lieutenant Moreen was thrown against the operations console so hard, she heard a loud crunch instantly before feeling the worst pain she had ever felt in her abdomen then blacked out.

September 24 2373  
Deep Space Nine Infirmary

The world spun back into focus as Shara regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around the room. A doctor came over. “Captain she’s awake.”

Shara tried to stand up but her legs buckled as she fell back onto the bed. The doctor went to her side, “Easy Lieutenant, you took a nasty shot to the head. I am Doctor Bashir. This is Captain Sisko, the station’s commander.”

“Hell of fight you went through. Your crew says you are what brought them back.”

Shara rubbed her aching temple. “I had..help. How’s the crew? What about the ship?” 

Bashir answered for the crew “105 crew alive though 27 including yourself are injured enough for care. 112 dead. All accounted for.”

Shara looked at him curiously and with concern. “There were 107 alive when we were attacked. Do you…do you know who the last two deaths were?”

Sisko responded this time. He spoke in a voice all too familiar with death, “During the attack, there was an energy discharge in sickbay. Doctor Xavier and Nurse Omaly were killed protecting Crewman Lynn whose abdomen was open by injury. They were heroes.”

Bashir could see the color leave the young woman’s face. It was more than just the loss of a crewman. He looked to Sisko “Captain, perhaps she needs some more rest.”

Sisko nodded. “Lieutenant we will talk later.”

“Aye sir.”

As soon as he left she turned to the doctor “Thank you”

Doctor Bashir moved toward her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “He was the father, wasn’t he?”

She didn’t say anything just nodded her head as she began to cry. He didn’t say anything for a while he just held her. Not sure what else to do. Soon the large tactical officer came in and asked where she was. The Bajoran nurse who came up to just past his waist pointed to where her and Bashir were sitting.

Bashir saw him coming and slowly stood up to face him. In a professional voice laced with sorrow and low enough she couldn’t hear him. “Are you her friend?”

“One of her best”

“Do you know about her and the Doctor’s relationship?”  
“Everyone does why?”

“Do you know about her condition?”

“You mean her pregnancy?” The doctor nodded. “I’m one of three besides them that do. She only told the Captain and obviously the ship’s doctor.”

He went to put his hand on his shoulder then stopped and put it onto the man’s elbow when he realized he couldn’t reach the shoulder. “Then perhaps this next news should come from someone who knows her. He paused as he searched for the words. “When she hit the console, the impact caused a miscarriage. The baby was lost. If I had known that Doctor Xavier was the father I would have spaced the news out more. I’m sorry.”

The big man appeared to shrink to half his size but gained twice his weight as he nodded to the doctor and whispered a thank you before going to his friend.

He bent low to her ear facing her. The doctor couldn’t hear the words but didn’t have to. After a few seconds, all the strength he had seen in the tiny woman was gone as she collapsed into the man’s arms and the man just kissed her on the top of the head and stood there being the strength for both of them. The doctor wiped a tear from his face and hoped that if he ever needed a friend that he had one like that man. He slowly turned and left them alone.


	2. The Promotion/Ta Moko

Starfleet Academy Earth December 17 2376  
She sat there on the bench in the winter air watching the cadets scurrying about their day, going from class to class. She also watched a pair sneak off toward the grove giggling. She laughed as she knew where they were headed. She had snuck off a time or two herself in her tenure there. She looked and wondered where her youth had gone. The wind picked up and a whiff of something familiar was carried with the breeze.

“Good morning, Lt. Enjoying the air?”

She turned toward the sound and smiled. “Not really, not warm enough. Just thinking back to when I was the cadet running around trying to get the post I desired. Not knowing what the next day would bring. Ahh, good times. So, what about you Professor? Thought you retired. What brings you back?”

Professor Maki walked around and sat softly on the bench. He looked at the officer’s collar and corrected his earlier statement. “Sorry, guess I should have said Lt. Commander. But to answer your question, the same thing that got you those pips; War.” With that they both sat quietly for a few moments, both lost in their own worlds. 

Before too long, the officer looked toward her favorite professor and spoke softly, “Yeah I guess you’re right. Some days I am like them.” She said as she nodded her head towards the cadets on the courtyard. “Just can’t wait to see what’s next.” She then turned back and stared at the space between her boots. “Then there are days where I’d take these pips off in heartbeat if it meant bringing back those that were lost that allowed me to move into the position I’m in. That’s why I’m actually here today. I have a meeting with Command. Not sure what it’s about but I’m sure you do or you wouldn’t be here.” She laughed as he pretended to look confused and put on his best who, me, face.

“Shara, Shara you hurt me. Sort of. Well, teaching here for so long, I have a few contacts in the admiralty. Word has it that you’re about to fill in that pip. Buuuut I can’t tell you why. That would be unprofessional.” He laughed and stood up, staring out into nothing. “Good to see you again Miss Moreen. Now if you don’t mind, I have to go. Interspecies psychology isn’t going to teach itself.” He bent down, gave Shara a soft kiss on the top of her head and with an almost whisper he said, “Good luck my industrious exerenvitis.”

She called out after him, “Ah come on Papi, you can’t just leave me hanging like this. At least give me a clue.”

He kept walking and without turning called out into the air, “Oh yes I can. Also, look at your PADD.”

Just then the PADD siting next to her on the bench, that she swore was not there before, chimed. “Lt. Commander Moreen this is Admiral Carter come in.”

Shara laughed then answered to the voice on the bench as she pulled up the vidcom. “This is Moreen. May I help you, sir?”

An older female came on screen, poorly trying to hide a giggle. “Sorry, but your Grandfather thought it would be a good idea to play this little joke on you. Anyway, we wanted to let you know that your meeting has been moved up and we are ready for you at SF command if you are.”

“Figures, he would do something like that.” Shara smiled then quickly put on her command face before continuing. “Admiral, I’d love to be there as soon as I can, but it will take me a few minutes to get to the tram. Is ten minutes ok?”

“We have your positon and would like to beam you straight to my office. There are some people here who are on a tight schedule. Standby for transport.”

Shara stood up and responded, “Aye sir, ready for transport.”

She could feel the familiar tingle of the transporter and that weird, brief moment of nothing as the campus disappeared, then the admiral’s office materialized around her. Shara looked around. Then with a look of confusion, she faced the Admiral. “Sir, I thought you said someone was waiting for me.”

“They will be here. First I need you to listen to me.” As Shara stiffened up and stood at attention, Admiral Carter smiled then said, “Relax, this isn’t a reprimand. Quite the opposite, really.”

Shara showed signs of relaxing but Admiral Carter could sense that she really wasn’t. “As you know, we are rebuilding the fleet and with that, there are openings for command officers.”

“Yes sir, I have. That is why I took the reclamation program. I thought it would allow a chance for the fleet and its allies to recover.”

“And a good job you have been at that. However, if you agree, we have another idea for your skills. A new task force has been established to survey the Rotaran Sector on the far side of the Beta quadrant. It is Task Force 379. It will be based out of Starbase 379, Fitts station. It will be a nine ship squadron tasked with exploring both Rotar Space and the nearby Kontav region. I will be on the Starbase and have the Steamrunner Romerov available. The Galaxy class Yon Kara will do initial exploration of Rotaran Territory and beyond. The Ambassador class Starcaster will survey the edges of Kontav Space since we have yet to initiate diplomatic ties and they have, not so kindly, asked us to remain out of their territory until we have proven our worth. How we do that, I’m not sure. We will have 3 patrol ships in the area and the last two are Nova classes the Turmin and B’tok. Now the part where you come in. The Turmin is going to be a planetary survey ship tasked to do in depth surveys both alone and with the Rotaran Science teams. The Turmin is without a Captain. We want you to take that job.”

Shara stared in disbelief. “I, I thought I would be good as an XO but Captain? I’m not sure.”

The door opened behind her and her Grandfather, brother, sister, and boyfriend walked in. Her Papi spoke first. “We are. You have been for a while now. Just needed a push.”

Shara laughed and gave a nervous smile then looked back to the Admiral. “If I’m not mistaken, doesn’t it require a Commander for a Nova class ship? I mean I’ve only been a Lt. Commander for a couple of years.”

Admiral Carter leaned forward in her chair before continuing, “Well, as I said the fleet is rebuilding and we need the best officers we have in the right places. We cannot think of a better person for a science vessel with the chance of getting into a circumstance where unusual solutions are required.”

“Ah, so that is why you got me, my…”

Papi finished her sentence, “unusual solutions.”

“Well I guess I’m in the wrong color.” Shara stammered as she pointed to her blue tunic.

“We can fix that. Oh Professor, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course, Admiral.” With that, Maki reached around Lt. Commander Moreen and plucked the black pip off of her collar and tossed it onto the desk. “You aren’t gonna need this.” He then put the silver pip onto her collar. Commander Moreen smiled and gave him a quick kiss before asking for leave from the Admiral. 

“Of course, however, I want to meet with you in two days and go over your options for crew selection. Given this is your first non-war command there are some things command is worried about. We just want to make sure you don’t make rookie mistakes.”

“Understood Admiral. Now Papi, since this was your doing, let’s get lunch. My choice, your money.”

“Ok baby, where we going?”

 

Ta Moko  
Commander Moreen’s quarters Presidio, San Fransisco, Earth December 18 2376

She stood there looking into the mirror. Looking at the new ta moko on her thighs and the new spirals moving from her chin onto her neck denoting her new rank as “ship leader.” They were still red and her left thigh was bleeding just a bit but she was so proud to carry on her father’s culture. Though women were only allowed warrior status in the last 200 years, she was truly honored. Jameth walked up behind her and gently put his arms around her and kissed her shoulders. Talking into her ear just above a whisper he asked her, “Does it hurt?”

Shara leaned her head into his and clasped her hands over his. “A little, but so worth it.”

He stared at her through the mirror. “They are beautiful, much like you.” He then stood up bringing himself a full 60 centimeters taller than her and gently slapped her bare backside, taking care not to hit the fresh ink. “Well you need to get dressed or your folks will be as red as your leg at dinner.”

She laughed then turned toward the bed and began dressing. She made it to the fresh tunic and held it up. She noticed how deep the red was. She had never in her wildest dreams believed this moment would come this soon. She almost began crying as the emotion set in. 

Memory September 26 2373  
Deep Space Nine Conference room  
Shara sat nervously at the large conference table across from Geirson. Both were lost in thought. She sat in pain. She was not sure if it was the physical pain, or the emotional pain. Most likely, a combination of both. She could feel Falki. They would always remain linked. He felt the loss as she did, however, his primary emotion was one of concern for her. Though they were no longer lovers, that was more a choice of the mind and practicality than one of the heart. The love they shared was still there. She could think of only one person she would rather have with her in this moment. She teared up as her light’s memory crossed her mind’s gaze. He noticed this and shifted to comfort her. He reached for her hand and gently took it, never allowing his eyes off of hers. She placed her hand on top of his a gave it a soft pat. She spoke quietly at just above a whisper. Her inflection clearly one of care and thanks, “I’m fine. Well, not fine, but I will manage in time. Thank you.”

He slowly nodded and used the link forged years ago to send her his thoughts. Though not psychic himself, the bond allowed him to send very short bursts of words. “Ok, I’m here.”

“I know thank you.”

The door opened and Admiral Nechayev entered followed closely by two other staff members she didn’t recognize. Moments later, Deep Space Nine’s senior staff came in and they were followed by an operations Lt. Commander and a command lieutenant j.g. Shara and Geirson both stood and awaited the admiral to sit before retaking their own seats. The admiral sat and gestured for the rest to take a seat.

She clasped her hands on the table in front of her and had a very serious look on her face. “Ladies and gentlemen, it brings me no joy in the reason I am here today. As you all know, we have lost almost 400 people in the last four days. I fear it is just the beginning. However, as we are all Starfleet officers, we understand that our duties must come first.” She looked directly at Moreen before continuing, “I also understand some have suffered great personal losses and I sympathize but we simply do not have time for personal matters right now. Lieutenant, has the doctor cleared you for duty?”

“He has, though I was hoping to spend some time on Earth.”

“I wish I could grant that request, but I can’t.” She looked worried but continued. “We are about to be in the greatest fight the Federation has ever seen. We have a situation. On one hand we have a destroyed ship with almost half of its crew alive, and one ship intact but thanks to a boarding action, lost almost all of her crew. We need all the ships and personnel we can get. Here is what I propose. Lt. Commander Lyson, you are ranking officer of the two crews, however, you are not bridge certified. Would you be uncomfortable taking orders from a lower ranking officer, as chief engineer.”

The dark-skinned man looked at the admiral before continuing flatly, “No sir, I am an engineer. I solve mechanical problems. Command choices were never my style.”

“Very well, now the difficult part. Lt. Fuller, you are command branch and the Moreland is your ship but you are junior and will serve as first officer. Do you have an issue with that?”

Shara could tell he wasn’t happy but he was a good officer. “No, sir. No problems.”  
“You will be promoted to full Lieutenant.”

Nechayev now looked to Shara. “Now for you. You are the ranking officer left. I know you have only been a Lieutenant for three days, however, protocol dictates a Lieutenant Commander for permanent command. I am willing to give you a field grade promotion if you will accept it. I know you may be emotionally compromised so, if you decline, I will put Fuller in command in your place. I understand you will want to think this over. So, I will give you until tomorrow. After that I will continue with the mission with or without you. There will be no negative repercussions if you decline.”

Shara looked toward Falki before standing up. She straightened up her uniform, then addressed the admiral, “No sir, I will do it. I’m not sure I’m ready; but if you do, then I will give it my full effort.”

“Well then Commander, you need to change your uniform, congratulations. Now for tactical. All of the Moreland’s security and tactical personnel were killed. Chief Geirson, you have the most experience of all the officers left on both crews. I want you to be the tactical officer.”

“Understood sir. I will do my best.”

“I’m sure you will. Also, noting your performance in the past and in the last mission, I am giving you a field grade promotion to Lieutenant junior grade. The rest of the crew assignments will be gone over at another time. Commander…Captain, your ship will be ready in two days. Get with Lieutenant Fuller and prepare. Godspeed to you all. Dismissed.”

Back  
Commander Moreen’s Apartment

She finished getting dressed and paused at the mirror as she placed the third pip to her collar. Jameth looked at her and slowly knelt behind just off to the side so that she could see his reflection. He reached into his pocket and gently pulled the box out of it. Shara almost wept as she turned to him. Even kneeling he was almost as tall as she was. With a slight tremble in his voice he began, “Shara PutiPuti Moreen, my love, I would like you to be my sumakai. I have loved you since you first stumbled into my world. I promise to be yours for as long as you will have me.”

Shara blushed and almost fell over. “I love you, but I thought your people didn’t do marriage. I will gladly be your sumakai, but I won’t force you to give up your culture for me.”

Jameth took a deep breath as he thought hard about what he was about to say since it could very well change the course of his life. “I am willing to give up everything including my culture for you. Being with you is everything to me. If that means only one physical companion and a ceremony linking us for life, that is a price I will easily pay.”

Now it was Shara’s turn. She sighed and softly brushed her hand on her lover’s elongated jaw and stared deeply into his pitch-black eyes. “I too would give up anything for you. However, I cannot ask you to give up what makes you, you, for me. Tell you what, let’s compromise. We will do the human ceremony, then we can discuss how to honor haldi traditions. I wouldn’t want to be the only one to experience your lokai.”

Jameth gently held her hand and laughed. “You scared me for a moment. I thought you were going to reject me. Though you are more physically than anyone I have ever encountered, and I was fully prepared to forgo others, I am glad you are not going to force that on me. So other than details, how does this go? I have never done a human relationship before. Am I supposed to give you this?” He then opened the box and pulled out a small but ornate jade and pearl ring. He went to place it on Shara’s hand. She paused and took a closer look before smiling softly.  
“That is Oba’s. It is beautiful.” She allowed him to put the ring onto her finger. After a small chuckle, she casually switched the ring to the correct finger. Jameth laughed and shrugged. 

“My first proposal. So, Commander, are you ready for dinner? If we don’t hurry your brother will eat all the food.”

She hugged him as he stood. She paused briefly before continuing “Let’s go…Sumakai.”


	3. Surprises

Surprises  
Heather’s Field, San Francisco Earth later that night  
Shara leaned onto Jameth’s arm almost purring with joy as they walked toward the small, Scottish restaurant barely larger than a pub. The aroma of real grilled meat wafted out of the open window. She couldn’t imagine anywhere else she would rather be. They got closer to the door and Jameth stepped ahead and reached for the door. He whispered into her ear, “I called ahead, Heather made her special just for you.”

“Seriously? With the neeps, natties, and dram?”

“Is there any other way?”

“Oh, honey you shouldn’t have.”

“Well, we could always go to Roz’s. A nice pizza would be nice.”

“Oh ho no, you are NOT getting out of it that easily. You promised me that you would try it. Now, are you gonna back down or suck up?”

He hung his head in defeat and reached for the door. “Ladies first is the saying, I believe.”  
He opened the door and allowed her to pass. He ducked under the doorframe and almost ran into his sumakai. “What did you do?” 

Jameth laughed and said, “It wasn’t me. Blame your mother.”

She looked around the pub and saw many of her friends and family gathered around an ad-hoc island of tables from the dining area. Above them was a streamer with the words “Congratulations, Commander Moreen and Jameth or Lomaz” Shara laughed as she realized that she was apparently the last person to know about both her promotion and her engagement. 

Shara took note of all the people now staring at her. Her father, Oba and Papi, Koroua and Kui, brother and sister, Falki; his wife Asta and their 4 month old daughter Eira, there were also several friends at the gathering. All, laughing and smiling. Shara went to her twins and gave they them a simultaneous hug. She then went to her father and grandparents hugging each in turn. When she got to Papi, she whispered into his ear. “How did you know he was going to ask?”

He gave his signature chuckle and stated matter of factly, “He asked for your grandmother and I to meet him at the ranch with the rest of the family stating that he had something to discuss with us. He told us about how much he cared about you and what a human marriage entailed. Though I already knew, he explained the haldi customs and the practice of sumakai. Your father was a little disturbed by the idea of a house partner not being the only uh, sexual partner, or even a sexual partner at all. I explained to him and Jameth that you are both adults and that though from different cultures, you both have made the choice to make this work. What and who you do in your own rooms is nothing I want to know about. However, I have seen the look of you two together and can see something I have only seen twice in your life. When you first learned to wind surf and when you were with Tommy.” He hugged her close and softly as she winced at the name of her deceased love. “I’m sorry, Koneko, I know it hurts. His soul is and shall always be a part of you. He knows as well as you do that you need and have found love again. He understands and is happy for you. Jameth is a great man that cares enough about you that he was willing to give up his very essence and culture for you. Thomas could ask for nothing more. I promise you he is not jealous. He wants you to go forth on this new path. Both the path of your career and of your love.” He gently kissed her lips and wiped the tears from her eye. “Now sweet child, it is time to be happy. This party is for you. Enjoy yourself. Please.” 

Shara wiped her other eye as she nodded and stood back up. She managed to talk between sniffles, “I am, promise.” She looked around and no one was looking at her. She was glad.

Jameth in the meantime, not knowing what her grandfather was talking to her about, went about greeting the other guests. He first went to the twins since he knew them best. He gave Ryan a hearty hug and back slap. He almost spoke but Ryan’s words beat his “Congratulations, brother. Welcome to the family. Now for the obligatory brother statement. If you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you.” He then chuckled as Jameth stepped back, trying to decide if Ryan was serious or not.

“Hurting her would be worse than dying for me. I promise you, nothing will hurt her as long as I breathe and am able to prevent it.”  
“Good to know. Now, how about a drink?”

“Sure”

The new brother strolled off toward the bar. The haldi then turned to the other twin who had been waiting for them to finish. He reached out and hugged her while at the same time giving her a loving kiss. Those who knew him didn’t say anything, however, those not familiar with him shuddered in disbelief and whispered. After they released, Denise, one of Shara’s high school friends leaned over to Falki and asked, “Did you see that? What was that all about and why did nobody knock their teeth in? I mean right in front of the family; during an engagement party.”

The large man shifted in his chair and laughed as he leaned back, “They used to be lovers. He met Arria before Shara. He works with Ryan and since Arria lives with him, they met when the boys came over one night.”

“All the more reason to be upset isn’t it?”

“Upset? No, it’s just Jameth. If there were any ill intent behind it, Arria, Ryan, Shara, and myself would make sure that would be the last intent he ever had.”

“Glad she has a strong support system then.”

“She is our support system. She has saved, led, or otherwise taken care of everyone in this room many times over. She is our sister be it by blood, creed, or bond. She will do anything for us, and we will do anything for her.” 

He then noticed Shara approaching and stood up. He extended his massive arms and embraced his tiny friend. “Congratulations, on both your promotion and love. Sorry for the surprise but your father wanted to put it all together and prove that he could put a secret past you.”

“He almost did. If it weren’t for Oba’s ring, I would have had no idea. I love him anyway.”

She patted his chest and turned to his wife, who was currently feeding the baby. “She is beautiful. Thankfully, she looks like her momma and not her dad.”

“That’s almost insulting, if my wife weren’t the most beautiful being in the universe, I’d be mad.”

Before Shara could respond a rustling came from the kitchen and the double doors swung open. An older, red haired lady came out with her arms full of food trays. “Ay, come and get it while it’s hot.”

The guests started to gather around as Heather, the restaurant’s owner began uncovering the trays of meats and various vegetables. Everyone began to dive in and seemed very satisfied at the fare. One person was not however. Shara looked anxiously around at the trays desperately looking for something. After observing all the trays, she looked almost sad. Heather saw her and yelled to the kitchen, “Now, Darrus. She has suffered enough.” The doors swung open as the round, jovial man bumbled out of the back with a giant tray in hand. Shara’s face lit up. Darrus opened the lid and revealed something everyone else shied away from. It was a tray full of haggis. Shara’s favorite. She took a large whiff and smiled, “Nothing else is as good as Heather’s special.”

Jameth responded, “I love Heather and you, but I would have to disagree with that analysis. I could think of a few things.” 

“You can’t know that until you’ve tried it. You did promise. Now, open up and enjoy.” She took a forkful and put it into his mouth. He tried to chew and swallow what was now in his mouth but couldn’t. He wanted to be polite, but his revulsion was quite obvious. Heather laughed with Shara, “It’s ok deary. Haggis is not for everyone. I’m not mad.”

Jameth looked apologetically at the kind woman as he spit the remnants into his napkin then threw it into the waste receptacle. “There, now are you happy? I have tried it. Can’t say that I share your pallet.”

“Well, that could be a problem come dinner times now won’t it?” Shara laughed as she walked away. 

Shara’s father now called for everyone’s attention, “Now, gifts for the new commander. Starfleet gains a new leader. May she do the Turmin honor.” Everyone held up their glasses and gave various shouts. 

Ryan raised his arms asking for quiet. “First, we have business with Jameth.” He glowered at Jameth as all the members of Shara’s father’s side gathered in what looked like a military formation. Her grandfather took the middle, lead position. Suddenly they all spread their legs and half squatted. They then slapped their hands onto their thighs in unison. Her grandfather started with a shout, “Jameth or Lomaz, stand forth.” Jameth was confused but given the looks on the men’s faces, he strode cautiously to the center of the room and looked onto the gathering of men scowling at him. They then broke into shouts. Shara’s grandfather would yell something and the others would echo. They also slapped their legs and chests in unison while sticking out their tongues. Jameth looked very confused but stood firm. He knew something important was happening as he saw the rush of emotion come across his beloved’s face. 

Shara’s Betazoid friend, Roin Annia, leaned toward Geirson and asked, “What is going on? It looks like they are ready to kill him”

Falki responded without taking his eyes off of the display. “Commander’s paternal family is from the Maori culture. They were and are a proud warrior culture. The chant they are doing is called a Haka. It has many uses. The Maori people are very in touch with their emotions and use the chants to proclaim joy, anger, love, hate, mourning; pretty much any emotion. Though on the outside they look similar, believe me, if it was anger or a warning, you would know. This particular Haka is both a welcoming and warning. They are welcoming into the family and letting him know that they accept him as one of them. They are also warning that if he harms her or the family honor in any way that they are readily able and willing to ensure he never does it again. Very few outside of the Maori or British are accepted as such. It is one of the highest honors they can give him.” 

The Betazoid looked both awed and shocked. By now the haka was over and the men had gathered around Jameth patting his back and hugging him. Ryan spoke up again, “Now time for gifts. Papi and Oba, why don’t you go first.”

Oba reached for a small package and took out a small compass and a leather-bound journal “For our ever- adventurous explorer.” She bowed slowly and presented the gifts with both hands extended. Shara bowed and initially refused but Oba insisted. Shara also bowed and extended both hands to receive the gifts. “Oba, they are beautiful.”

In her soft voice that shouldn’t be heard but oddly was never ignored, Oba responded, “Tsumaranai mon” 

Papi now reached behind his chair and grabbed a folded flag that was on the table. He also held it out with both hands. Shara again accepted with both hands. “Please unfurl it baby.”

Shara unrolled the flag. It was the sky blue of the Federation and had the familiar Federation symbol on it. What was not familiar were the signatures, blessings, and best wishes spiraling out of the symbol in different handwritings and languages. Shara smiled as she read the words. Even though everyone there had signed it, some were not familiar with the semblance. “A good luck flag. Thank you everyone.”

She opened up the other gifts in turn. She was very thankful for all the care that her friends had shown her. It came time that her twin siblings were the only ones left. They gave her a large rolled canvas. She held it out as she unrolled it. It was a gorgeous painting. It had a wide border colored in the Moreen tartan of black with gold and dark blue plaid stripes. The main background was pure white. In the center was a circle. The top half was the red sun of the Japanese flag and the bottom half was the wavy lines of a Maori ta Moko representing the ocean. Shara barely contained herself as she hugged her siblings and profusely thanking them. 

As the party wound down and everyone left, Shara just sat on Jameth’s lap soaking up the love in the room. “Sometimes being an empath isn’t so bad. The love in here tonight was amazing.”

“You are truly blessed. Your family is amazing. It may take me some time to understand all your human cultures but with you, anything is possible.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up. I am still learning it. I am part of four very distinct cultures all thrown together and mashed up.”

A loud crash in the kitchen caused both of them to look that way. Jameth just turned his head but Shara tipped her head in the direction of the sound looking at it upside down. “Ay you two I’m gonna go home. But first mi’lady has something for ya.”

Shara shifted to where she was still in his lap but was not sitting up looking at Heather.

“I know ye are gonna be a long ways from home so I hope this helps.” She handed Shara a memory stick.

“What is it?”

“It is the recipe for ma haggis. I want you to put it in yer replicator. But I only want you to use it. If I hear word of ya spreadin it around I’ll kill ya lassie.”

They both laughed and hugged as she thanked her for not only the gift but for the party. The two lovers now went back to the apartment and put a happy ending to a long, happy evening.


	4. More Than You Know

More than you know  
December 19 2376 Commander Moreen’s apartment

Jameth had woken up early. Well, wake up isn’t the proper term. To wake up you first must go to sleep. He was too excited to sleep. He looked at his love. The way her black hair splayed over her face and pillow. The way it contrasted just so with her light bronze skin. The way her cheek bones accentuated her almond eyes. The way her bare shoulder showing the muscle underneath, almost belaying her feminist look, but somehow adding to it. The way her body took the best of her ethnicities and mixed them into a perfect body. He wondered what a perfect woman like that would want with him, an average haldi. Shorter than average, only 2.1 meters tall, and scrawny, even for the typically light species, at just under 100 kilos. His appearance could pass for human with the exception of his vertical dual eyelids, and his sangria eyes. His skin, the typical dark brown of the Suldak Family of the southern continent. The only things he really had going for him were his humor and wit. That is why he became a writer. Still, he paled in comparison to her, along with being subjectively the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, she was objectively one of the most intelligent humans alive. He couldn’t help but stare at her. He laughed at how the fact that she was nude didn’t even play into his mind until just now. He was brought out of his admiration as the goddess, Tria shifted in her slumber and curled up. He took the blanket and gently covered her up to her shoulder before going back to the article he had started. Hopefully this one would get him the post he most desired, Starbase 379 and the ability to be close to his love. He thought how humans were rubbing off on him. On Haldin, the idea of a singular love was unheard of. Even four millennia after the plague and their population having long since stabilized, the practice of pairings was still a strange concept to them. Sure, they had the sumakai, or house partner. Which basically meant that any child the female had would be raised by the pair, no matter the father, but even that was a far cry from what other races considered permanent mates. Monogamy or even Polygamy/andry was a foreign idea to the haldi. They had varying terms for the intricate and, to an outsider, confusing levels of opposite gender companionship, but nothing strong enough to mean spouse. He thought for a moment then went to writing. His article would be about how the cultures of the Federation live and work with each other. Also, how interspecies relationships work or don’t work. He hoped it would get him published in both the Federation Chronicle and the Starfleet Social Talk quarterly magazine. He took another look at Shara before going back to his writing, in earnest. 

Soon he heard her stirring and groaning. He knew what it was without turning around. She was dreaming of the night she lost her first love and her beloved Aroha. He knew what was coming and almost cried because he knew there was nothing he could do besides hold her until it passed. The doctors had explained that it was psychosomatic. A phantom pain. The problem was, Shara was smart enough to know and understand that, but still couldn’t stop it. Worse, the placebos had no effect, considering her mind was so much stronger than the idea of medicine. They would not say the pain wasn’t real since it was measurable and defined. The problem was, since it was in her mind and her mind was strong enough to affect change, pain killers short of a complete tranquilizer, had no effect. He went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and braced himself. 

She sat up and almost fell over, holding her abdomen, and screamed in pain. Then in between gasps she yelled for him. “Tom; Tom; Thomas answer me! Come back to me!” She began to cry and then noticed where she was and in an apologetic whisper, “J… I’m; I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…” He cut her off with a small shush and wiped her eye. He held her tight and kissed her head.

“I’ve told you, you’ve done nothing wrong. Know that remembering them will not anger me. They were and are a part of you. A part of your soul. I would not have you any other way. I just want you out of pain. I love that you know love outside of me. Love is what brings life to us all. It inhabits all of us. I have accepted you as you.” He paused and just held her before backing off and staring into the depths of her tear-filled eyes, carefully considering what to say next and just how to say it. He softened his already velvet touch before continuing, “Shara, there was nothing I could do then. Let me be here for you now. I cannot fathom to fill that void, nor do I wish to. It is a burden you have carried alone all this time. I, I cannot imagine what losing a child is like. I can however, be here, now, for you. Tell me, what can I do?”

She winced and held her midsection again. In between breaths and tears she managed to speak softly, “Just; Just be here. What did I do to deserve you? How did I get so lucky? Just hold me. The pain is lessening. You; being here, did that.”

He did just that. He whispered into her ear his answer to her questions, “You exist, that is enough for me to give everything I have the power to give. If my life…if my soul; if I could give those to end your pain I would.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

They held on to one another until the pain, physical and psychological, eased. Then they went about their day. He to Oakland, to his office, her to the Presidio and to Starfleet Command to meet with Admiral Carter.


	5. Laying the Las

Laying the Law  
Admiral Nancy Carter’s office, SF Command, San Francisco 1340 local time

Shara straightened her uniform as she waited in the reception area. She was reviewing the notes on potential crew that she wanted as well as pertinent information on Starbase 379, Rotaran Space, and the Kontav Association. Another officer passing by brought her back to the room, “Commander, is everything alright? With your eyes closed I thought you were sleeping, or sick.”

“Thanks, Ensign, but I’m fine. I was just reading.”

“Reading? With your eyes closed? Without a PADD?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Do I really have to explain this again? Guess it’s what I get for doing it in public. “I’m eidetic. I looked over the information earlier and now I’m reading it.” She saw the confusion on the nonhuman’s face. She sighed inside, “I have what some would call a photographic memory. I remember everything I see and can bring it into my mind like it’s right in front of me.”

The Ensign grunted, “Huh, that could be a useful skill to have with all these reports.” Shara laughed as he left. She went back to her reading. 

“I’ll never get used to you doing that.” 

Shara again opened her eyes to see the Admiral standing over her. “Oh, sorry Admiral. Just getting prepared for our meeting. Want to be as up to date as possible.”

“Relax, I love your enthusiasm, but this is just an initial meeting, not an in-depth analysis of fleet security. However, it might be more comfortable in my office.”

“Yes, of course Sir.” The two women got up and headed toward the office. Shara couldn’t help but notice just how different the two were. She was short, dark skinned, her lower face and neck covered in what others would call tattoos, and young. The Admiral was tall, 1.77 m tall; pale skinned; and though still attractive, plain faced with the beginnings of age lines forming around her eyes and neck. They headed toward the office with the Admiral in front as the young Commander followed. 

When they entered the office, instead of going to the desk, Admiral carter went to the L shaped couch in the corner and sat down sideways and grabbed a cup from the table. She gestured for the Commander to sit down on the other side of the L. She grabbed a PADD with her free hand and sat back. She noticed Shara’s uncomfortable stance and laughed. “Commander, not everything has to be formal. This meeting is for your benefit, we are just going to go over your options for your senior staff. Most of whom you are picking. There are a couple that we insist on however. Now relax, I’m an Admiral, not a rabid targ.” She gestured toward the pot in the center of the table. “Bolian tea?” 

Shara nervously rubbed her hands down her pants and paced a bit before shrugging in resignation and plopped down onto the couch, “Sure, why not?”

The two women went over some options on who was available as well as some suggestions. They both had worked with and liked Lt. Cavin Ramd, a young 26 betazoid, for CMO. He had plenty of surgical experience during the war, but the true reason they both liked him was that he had experience treating telepathic patients and had a counseling degree as well. Though unsaid, they both knew that the Commander still had lingering effects of her past trauma. For chief engineer, Moreen liked Lt. Cmdr. Trorik, a 120 year old vulcan who spent time away from Starfleet to work on his ideas for improved structural integrity and also to go through Kolinahr. He came back to Starfleet and worked on the Nova project. When war broke out, he took a position at Utopia Planitia as a team lead for emergency fleet repairs, judging if ships were salvageable or not. Carter was worried about possible personality conflicts, especially since Moreen was considering Lt. Dovor, a young 34 year old vulcan of the Tu-Jarok school (a minority of vulcans who temper their emotions yet embrace them) for a senior staff position, either First Officer or Second and Operations Officer. The Admiral decided to let the Commander make the final say after she interviewed him. The other option for the first officer position, very recently joined trill named Serra Morax (formerly Serra Aris), a 26 year old Lt. with an impressive background in command operations and a symbiont from a cultural analyst. Moreen would conduct reviews and interviews to determine the best fit.

So far, Carter was impressed at how well things were progressing. Rumors of the young officer’s intellect seemed true. She found herself liking her. She was making solid, informed decisions and was being tactful in their disagreements with fully formed arguments defending her points. The next bit, however, was going to test all of that as she knew the next position was going to be an unwavering point of contention. Moreen would insist Gierson who, in his own right is a fine officer and perfect for the post. However, she both feared their closeness and had to deal with the fact that Starfleet Intelligence was forcing the officer they wanted on her. She didn’t like it, but she was Starfleet and even as an admiral, followed orders. She shrugged and sighed as she stood up for the next part of the meeting “Commander, I already know who you want for chief tactical and I have to decline. It has been determined that your…familiarity with him is a danger to the crew and can infringe on your capacity to command.” 

She knows that’s a lie just as much as I do. I am standing firm, even if it costs me. Shara stood and paced away from Carter before turning and facing her, ready for the verbal combat that was about to take place. She almost stopped as she sensed that the admiral was preparing as well. She also felt that she actually felt the same way she did. She decided to take a different tact than the aggressive one she had planned. “I disagree with that determination as do you, Admiral. Starfleet is well aware of the Lieutenant’s and I’s ability to work with each other. They kept us posted together for two years during the war. I believe that knowing your staff well, works to the best of the crew’s ability. Knowing how someone thinks, acts, and what their strengths and more importantly, weaknesses are; better enables you as a commander to evaluate a situation and tailor a response to handle it.”   
The admiral started to object but was shockingly waved down by the lower-ranking officer. Leaving the higher ranking one open mouthed and in awe. “Before you begin your well-rehearsed speech, be aware of a few things first. One, I know what you are feeling I can feel it. Also, I could know your thoughts if I so chose but we both know them already. Two, I know that you are being forced into this by SF Command. Finally, I know why.”

The admiral recovered and in the most stern voice she could muster replied, “No, I don’t believe you do know.”

“Let me try and you tell me how close I am. Starfleet Intelligence has instructed you to place Lt. Valenzuela or as we know him Lt. Commander Travis Riveria Starfleet Intel. operative. You don’t know why they want him there, but I do. They want him there to keep tabs on me.”

Now the admiral’s open mouth truly was a surprise, “How… how did you know that. I only found out that he had a cover name just yesterday, I didn’t know his actual name. Supposedly, only three people knew he was an operative.”

“I am not at liberty to say how I know, but your clearance is high enough to find out. I’m sorry that I cannot tell you directly; orders. I’ll wait outside if you wish to check my story.”

Carter paced a bit before deciding what to do, “No that isn’t necessary. I AM going to check your story, but since you already know what is happening, just sit over there and stay quiet.” 

Shara sat on the far end of the couch and busied herself, staring into her tea while the admiral opened a secure channel to Admiral Ritman of Starfleet Intelligence, “Good afternoon Karl, sorry to bother you but I have something I need to verify. Clearance authorization Carter Echo...”

The voice at the other end cut her short, “Nancy, I know who you are, and I was expecting your call.” 

She stared in surprise at the screen. How the hell did he know? I have clearly underestimated this girl. I will not make that mistake again. I’ll decide later if I’m impressed or pissed. Probably both. 

“Hello, Shar. How are you today?”

“Fine, Karl. Just in a bit of a predicament is all.”

“Apparently, I should have known better than to try this on you. Come around so I can talk to both of you.”

Carter was impressed yet again as to why a commander was on a first name basis with an admiral. She surmised that Moreen must have a tie to the intel corps even though nothing was in her official or eyes-only file. Ritman went on to explain that they had on several occasions tried to get Shara to join them full time. With her perfect memory, data would not have to be stored somewhere it could be hacked and could be transferred telepathically. She refused because she wanted to continue her science positions. During the war she acted as a contact for a deep cover operative as well as doing traffic analysis on coded messages. She knew about Riveria because she worked with him before and discovered his identity while reviewing the files for possible crewmen. The intel corps officers erred by not communicating with each other that the two personally knew each other. Eventually, the reason was given as to why they wanted an operative on board. It was two-fold. First, they wanted to ensure that Moreen did not divulge any classified knowledge, either intentional or otherwise to anyone not cleared. Second, they believed that somewhere in the sector and possibly on board the Turmin crew was an operative or at least information gathering devices left by one. They had a few theories but no real reasons as to why someone would put an operative out there outside of standard information. After some back and forth it was decided that Gierson could stay as chief tactical officer and Riveria would keep his cover and stay on as Valenzuela and report as security chief.

After that the rest of the meeting went a bit more smoothly. With such a large portion of the crew coming from the science department, it was decided that chief science officer would be chosen at a later date. Four hours after the meeting had begun, things were settled and both women left with a new knowledge and respect for each other. They went out to the bay and had dinner together before calling it a night.


	6. Captain's Perrogative

Captain’s Prerogative   
January 2 2377 Commander Moreen’s Temporary Office Starbase 1

The young vulcan rose out of his chair and reached his hand across the desk toward Commander Moreen. “Thank you sir, for your consideration. I look forward to serving with you, in whatever capacity you see fit.” 

She took his hand and shook it firmly, “Thank you for coming, Mr. Dovor. I’ll review my findings and get in touch with you as soon as I make a decision. I’ll be contacting your previous CO’s and department heads. Is there anyone else you’d like me to contact on your behalf?” 

He tilted his head slightly to the left. That is the first thing besides his ears that reminds me that he is even remotely vulcan. I’ll have to watch him, he is an interesting one. “There is an old professor of mine that I was rather fond of. I believe he was of me as well. His recommendation got me my first post. Though he is probably retired, so it might be hard to find him. Doctor Riku Maki.” 

At that both Admiral Carter and Commander Moreen laughed. The Commander regained her composure first and answered while still laughing, “I believe I can find him”

The admiral put her tea down, almost spilling it. “Yeah shouldn’t be too hard.”

Dovor now, was really confused. “I must apologize if I said something inappropriate. It was not my intent.”

“It’s fine, Lieutenant. Doctor Maki is the Commander’s grandfather and we both know him well.”  
“Oh, in that case I would venture that contacting him should be a nonissue. I trust that he remembers me still. Also, give him my regards.”

Commander Moreen stepped around the desk and put her hand near his back as they both walked toward the door. “I will, have a good afternoon. I’ll get a hold of you soon.”

“Very well. Admiral, Commander.” As soon as he left, both women continued to laugh until it finally subsided. 

“We needed that. So, sir, how am I doing?”

“Your interviews went well. Even without official courses, which you will be taking as time permits while on assignment, you hit almost every mark and pertinent question needed for assessment. What did you get out of the interviews?”

“Always testing me. When will I get beyond your questioning gaze? Your doubt?”

“When you outrank me. Also, you have moved beyond my doubts a long time ago. I do this to help a fine officer become a great one. Now, what did you get out of the interviews?”

“I still have to talk to a couple of people who know them, but as far as I can tell, they would both serve well at either position. I like Dovor for operations, his math ability is amazing. He is well known for multitasking and delegation, but he lacks true command. I’m sure he could do the first officer position just fine, but I think one baby fresh command officer in charge is enough for now. I do recommend a promotion however, he is a fine officer with a bright future. Just needs to ripen a bit first. Morax is younger and is less experienced overall. Her experience however, is all in command. She also has a; unique; advantage that we do not. She has the experience of another command officer to draw upon. I can sense uncertainty in both of them. That is to be expected though. Many people get nervous when their career path is on the line. Dovor is more sure of himself than Morax is. That, again is expected. Vulcans of any school of thought tend to be more aware and confident of their abilities and have less doubt. Morax, has another issue that we will have to determine the best course for her treatment of. If there is one other than time. She is adjusting to being joined and is still learning what having someone other than herself in her head entails. I want to talk with her counselor and my Papi before I make a final determination. Unless, you have more to add. I welcome the voice of experience any time.”

The older woman got up, paced to the window, and stared out towards Earth. “Nothing more to add. It seems you yet again have been underestimated. Your analysis was clear and accurate. You even thought of outside factors that could affect their ability to lead. You also are acutely aware of your own weaknesses. That is a good trait. Someone who doesn’t know or admit they aren’t perfect, can cost lives. I concur with your observations and believe I can loosen the leash a bit. You continue to keep this up and you will run your own fleet in five years.”

“Three years.”

“Well, it seems you have a call to make.”

Shara tapped her combadge, unnecessary inside a Starfleet facility since it is tied into the grid but a habit almost all Starfleet personnel have, “Starfleet Communications Command, this is Commander Moreen. Request permission to access subspace communication. Priority 3. My office to Deep Space Nine Counselor’s office.”

The infamous LCARS voice came over the coms. “Authorization, granted. Channel open awaiting response.”

They waited a few moments before the viewscreen in the office sprang to life. A small, short haired woman was on the other side, “This is Lieutenant Dax. How may I help you?”

Shara stepped in front of the screen, “Hello, Counselor. I am Commander Moreen. I have a few questions, nonclinical of course, about a patient of yours.”

“Ah Commander Moreen, it is good to see you again. Who are you referring to? I will answer if I can. Just remember I cannot divulge anything pertaining to patient confidentiality or diagnosis outside of those affecting performance.”

“See me again? I don’t remember…Oh, Dax must be your symbiont. Sorry, I assumed it was a family name. Good to see you as well, Dax. Still beautiful, just a bit shorter than I remember.”

“Tell me about it. However, my attractiveness is a bit outside of this conversation. You have, however, been a bit, untactful in your approach. Who are we asking about, and in what context?”

“True. Business then, I am doing up some follow ups for a couple of officers that I am planning on giving positions on my senior staff to. The person I am asking about is Lieutenant Serra Morax. Formerly, Serra Aris. I understand she has been seeing you via videoconference in reference to adjustment issues she and the symbiont are having. I wanted to know if it will affect her in a crisis situation.”

“Ah, short answer, no. Her problems are more, social than professional. Without going into details, she was trained for a different symbiont. Also, this is the Morax’s second host. It is having just as many transition issues as Serra. They sought me out because I am both counselor and trill. I also had a rough integration. I would like to continue weekly sessions but other than that I have cleared her for duty. She is strong and smart, so I feel, as a professional, and a person that she will be fine. She will be shaky until they get their joint legs under them.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Counselor”

“Counselor, thank you. Have a good day. Moreen out.”

After a lengthy chat with her grandfather, about five minutes about Dovor and the rest about life in general, Moreen came back with her decision, “Admiral, after reviewing everything, I have decided to make Morax my first officer and Dovor my second and operations officer. I would like to put both in for promotions as well.”

“I accept your recommendations. Morax of course will be promoted. Dovor, I will have to confer with my staff. Good luck, Commander.”


	7. Just Sign Here

Just Sign Here  
January 17 2377 Fleet Admiral Heuster’s Office SF Command Earth

The grey-haired man stood up and went around the desk, placed his arm on the window, and looked out the window to the busy concourse below. He spoke to the other admiral without looking away, “Young group you have, Nancy. I mean, including your first officer, this is the first command for seven of the nine ships in your fleet, and one of the experienced ones is on a ship that hasn’t even gotten wet yet. Three weeks out of dry dock. Hell, this crew is greener than an orion strip club.” 

She laughed at that, “That’s a bit juvenile, but point taken. However, you did say we needed a new outlook for the fleet. How did you say it? The old guard is getting dusty. Something like that, yes?” He nodded. She then continued, “These officers have all served with distinction and are some of the smartest we have. Besides, Winters and Moreen have both been in command before.”

The man turned around at that and sighed, “Yeah, but running a ship in well-defined situations is one thing. Planning and running open ended missions is; something else entirely.”

“I wouldn’t call scouting missions behind enemy lines or conducting raids, routine, Admiral.”

“Honestly, it doesn’t even matter. Command has given you full authority on this. My signature is just crossing t’s at this point.”

“So, you don’t approve then?”

He lowered himself down into his seat while Carter stared holes into his head, “It’s…it’s not like that. Come on. I’ve known you too long for that. It’s just, just that it isn’t who… I’d ‘ve selected. Especially for my first task force. But as I said, you have full authority, I just have to put pen to paper.”

“These are the best officers for the jobs we have in store for them. I have faith in them. In my view they have more than proven themselves. Captains Tashin, Orix, and myself have gone over the crew proposals and are satisfied with their choices. Some are as you say, not choices we would have made, but they are non-the less, valid for the commanders who made them. If we want them to lead, we have to allow them to lead.”

“True but let’s hope their choices don’t get everyone killed.”

“Let’s hope indeed. Now, if you would sign those so I can go inform the captains of their missions. I’ll then be out of your hair and you can go back to worrying about where your yeoman is having dinner.” 

“Wait, what does he have to do with anything?”

“Just a guess, now come on. I want to be here about as much as you want me here.”

“Fine, your task force is cleared. Now, go.” He signed the PADD and tossed it at Admiral Carter in feigned disgust. She caught it, laughed and walked out of the room, ready for the next bit of business.


	8. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You  
January 19 2377 Conference Room U.S.S. Starcaster, Sol Sector

Shara looked around the room. She could feel that many of the others were as excited and worried as she was. Many she did not know, however two she did. Commander Noah Riley was a senior when she joined the academy. They met at a campus gathering. They were little more than friends but had stayed in touch and she hoped he wanted to remain friends now that they were going to be in the same sector. The other one she knew was Commander Wendy Reed. She was the great granddaughter of Captain Malcolm Reed and she let everyone know. She was one of the few people that Shara just could not get along with, however, she was one of the best pilots she had ever met. The rest she would just have to learn when Admiral Carter introduced them. As far as she could tell they were very young. There were six Commanders, including herself, and four Captains. 

The doors at the far end of the room opened and Admiral Carter strode in. Everyone else began to rise but she waved them back down. “Relax gentlemen. This is only a semi-formal meeting. We are just doing an introduction of the fleet’s commanders then, thanks to our gracious hosts, we will have a small meet and greet in the observation lounge with the senior staffs that are within range.”

“First, most of you know me. I am Admiral Nancy Carter. I will be the task force commander. I will run things from my office at Starbase 379, also known as Fitts Station. Station Commander, Captain Orix will help us as he can. Now for the rest of you. I know some of you know each other, but for most of us we set off on this venture blind to our companions. I hope to ease that as much as I can. I also highly encourage you to get to know each other on your own. In between missions, with the exception of the Starcaster and the Yon Kara who will stay on station, the rest of you will spend time on the Fitts and will be offered the chance to mingle freely. I believe we can best serve each other if we know each other. Now building on that I will start with my chief of staff.” She pointed to the centauran to her right, “Captain Brill Tashin. He served me as my intelligence analyst during the war and will continue that as well as serve as daily operations chief. Next to him is our host Captain Xavior Quinn. This will be his third tour as the c.o. of the Starcaster.” She pointed to the blue bolian next down, “This is Captain Boran Dodd. He will be in charge of the quick reaction, Sotor class ship the, um, U.S.S. Soter. It is his second command. His first being the Rapid Response team Bravo out of the Bajoran Sector” She continued down the line, “This is Captain T’Pav, she will be in command of the Galaxy class Yon Kara. Though her first command, she has been in Starfleet for almost 30 years and has proven herself several times over. This is Commander Lynn Gutherie. She comes to us from Earth Defense force, Northern Europe to command the other Sotor class ship in our team, the Eir.”

“Falki will love that one. Goddess of protection and healing. How appropriate.”

“Commander Arthur Winters will head the Steamrunner Romerov in charge of defending the station. Commander Wendy Reed will command the Nova class T’Rok. This is her first command after a short leave of absence from the Gamma attack wing. The Bajoran over there is Commander Pivi Waren formerly Major of the Bajoran defense force. He comes to us from the Officer Integration Program. He will command the Miranda class Phoenix on patrols. The trill is Commander Brenna Hendrix. She will run the Sabre class Gauntlet on patrols. And finally, our newest Commander as of last month is Shara Moreen. She will be in charge of the Nova class Turmin fresh off of refit.”

She leaned on the chair in front of her. “Now, let’s get out of here. We will all be spending more than our share of time in conference rooms in the next couple of months. Let’s go get a drink, shall we?” Without any more hesitation, she walked out the door, leaving the gathered officers alone with each other.”


	9. A Tall Ship

A Tall Ship  
February 23 2377 Shuttlecraft at Utopia Planitia Mars 1122 Federation standard time

Commander Moreen looked through the front of the shuttle as she approached drydock 7. The U.S.S. Turmin’s exposed saucer slid into view. She leaned forward to get a better view of the ship, her ship. She turned to Lt. Commander Trorik who was guiding the shuttle towards the Turmin’s shuttlebay and spoke in almost perfect vulcan, “I figured they would have been closer to finished on the deflector array.”

The vulcan spoke without turning his head. If he was surprised, he showed no sign. Shara didn’t like that he was almost impossible to read, “They are upgrading the supports using the new frame recommendations I had proffered when first designing the Nova class ships. The war has proven them useful.”

She switched back to Federation standard, “Ah the old, if they had only listened to me speech. Well I guess while they have it cracked open they might as well fix it. How much longer until she is ready to go?”

“Based on the specifications given to me by the Corp of Engineers and assuming standard scheduling, three months one week and five days. Give or take a day or two. That is assuming that I rejoin the team within the next week.” 

Shara laughed then gazed back at her ship, “You are definitely vulcan. Take us in then, see what you can do in engineering.”

“I sir, by the way, I am curious. Where did you learn our tongue? You have very little accent for a nonvulcan.”

She turned back to the viewer and pretended to work some buttons. “I learned it on Vulcan. I graduated from the Academy with my doctorate in climatology.”

He almost showed a sign of surprise but just as quickly it was gone. He leaned into the console before changing the shuttle’s path toward the Tormin’s shuttlebay. “I had heard a human graduated number one in the class, the first one to ever do so. The timing seems close enough. Was that you?”

“It was indeed.” She replied without an ounce of pride or boastfulness. 

“Odd.”

“How so?”

“Most humans or any species not vulcan would be very proud of that accomplishment and would be telling anyone who would listen about it.”

She sighed and leaned back. She stared off into the stars for a moment before replying, “I am proud, but academic achievements come to me as easy as breathing.”

“Graduating from the Academy, Vulcan or Starfleet, is no easy feat and neither are academic alone. Many find it difficult to keep the schedule and discipline required.”

Shara began watching the viewer more closely as they approached ever closer to her ship. “Discipline is another aspect of the mind. Some people relish and face things only using their strengths and neglecting their shortcomings, becoming only part of what they could otherwise be. Me, I choose to take a different path. Sure, I study and practice my skills, it has allowed me many things in life including my current position. However, I attempt to balance my brain with my obvious weaknesses.”

“Your small physique?”

“Rather blunt, but yes. This tiny frame can only muster so much strength. That is why I work on it as much as possible.”

“Given your achievements, appearance, sorry I mean no disrespect but you are rather attractive and physically fit, and your combat record speaks to your physical ability.”

“Well thank you, from a vulcan that is high praise. I train so hard because it is the only thing that can break me. Anyway, you should probably call in our vector.”

“Aye sir. U.S.S. Turmin, Shuttlecraft 3 requesting approach to dock.”  
“Roger, Shuttlecraft 3. Be advised, tractoring systems are offline. Manual approach is required.”

“Roger, Turmin. Manual approach aye.”

Trorik leaned forward and began to adjust the controls for landing. “Excuse me sir, this may become…turbulent. It has been quite some time since I have attempted this.”

“That’s comforting.”

There was silence as the shuttle glided into dock with the ship. Shara noticed that there were no bumps. The Vulcan was indeed a good pilot. 

“Sir, I am going to go to engineering to check the progress and assist. Commander Wilburn has asked for you to meet him on deck 1.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll head that way. Have fun in engineering. I’ll see you in a few.”

The two headed to opposite turbolifts and went to their perspective decks.

Trorik headed to engineering and talked with the refit team and gave his input and worked on aligning some of the new power grid to the old one.

Shara went to the bridge to meet with the Chief of Construction, Commander Alvin Wilburn. 

“Ahh Commander, good for you to join us. What do you think?”

Shara entered the bridge and noticed the bareness of it all. Most glaring though was the massive hole in the front of the bridge where the rest of the saucer should be.  
“Uhh, a bit bare isn’t it Chief?”

“Yeah well, that is why I asked you to meet us. Normally bridge layout and other offices are standard or left to the Corps to decide but since you were on station and will be the one that has to look at this for the next couple of years, I thought I would get your input on some of it.” 

“Ok thanks, what do you need? I love decorating.”

The Chief chuckled and motioned for her to the computer table that sat where the command chair would be. He opened a menu and then a holographic projection rose up out of the table with a few file choices. “You have a few available. The standard Nova bridge is what was previously installed, but since the bridge module was completely lost, any of these are available. Come see.” He pushed a button on the side of the table and the entire room transformed into the standard bridge.

“Whoa, nice. Is that the new modeling table I’ve heard so much about?”

“Indeed it is. This is the first ship I’ve had the pleasure to use it on. It has helped tremendously.”

“Amazing technology. Anyway, let’s move on.”

“Ok well this is the original bridge with the color scheme originally emplaced.” He paused and focused on the controls then the room transformed once again into one of sterile steel. “This is the Nova refit bridge. It offers some more options and the conference area has been moved from the open rear to a separate room to the front of the bridge on the back side of the view screen.”  
He messed with the controls again. “Now, this is one of my personal favorites. Nostalgia I guess. The room once again changed. This time into a warm brown, yellow scheme with wooden rails. “This is the modified galaxy class bridge. Obviously scaled down and due to room constraints, it has two less stations. To me it feels like home, possibly because I spent 12 years on the Redcloud. What do you think so far? We have a couple more options.”

“So far, I like the Refit, a bit sterile but I love the layout. What else you got?”

“Well that was the standard, we can of course change the tactile surface to almost anything we can replicate. Here, take a look at these last two.” He brought up the standard Intrepid bridge next and though it was nice, Shara didn’t like it for some reason. “Ok, last one but this one is a classic.” he pulled up an updated Miranda class bridge.

Immediately upon seeing the layout, Shara felt the room spin and everything turned into chaos. She fell back against the bulkhead. Her mind flooded with images and memories of that fateful day. Perplexed but seeing her obvious distress, Commander Wilburn immediately turned off the simulation and Shara’s world slowly came back into focus. “Sorry Commander, last time I was on a Miranda bridge, I lost people very close to me.”

“Ok, I understand. Guess that one is out then. Which one do you like?”

“I like the refit bridge but if we could make a few cosmetic changes that would be great.”

Wilburn pulled up the holo again and cracked his fingers together. “Ok, what is it you would like?”

“I’d like the floor to be a light blue, I grew up on the ocean and that will remind me of home.”

“Ok easy enough.” He adjusted the holo and now it had a light blue floor. “What else?”

She thought about it for a moment then had an idea. “Can you make the railing wood?”

“Sure, what color or kind would you like?”

“Could you do polished acacia?”

“Um.. let me look, I’m not familiar with that wood type, is it foreign?”

“I guess it depends on where you’re from. It is a wood from Earth, native to the middle east region. I’m sure it is the database somewhere. It reminds me of a dear friend from that area and he loved it.”

“Ahh ok found it. Now this type will have to be a replicated version, but it is doable.” He put it into the system and it appeared. 

Shara loved it but something still wasn’t quite right. “Commander, is there a way to warm up the lights? It still seems awfully dark in here.”

“We can adjust the lighting like this…and also make the walls a bit brighter like this.”

“Perfect. I like it. Let’s go with that.”

“Ok, that’s doable. Lieutenant, run theses new specs up to S.C.E. command and requisition the materials needed. Tell Connor I’ll meet up with him later and finalize the forms.”

A small man that had been working on a console behind them stood up with a bit of a groan and replied, “Aye, sir” as he straightened both his hair and uniform up.

The older officer motioned the young woman toward the captain’s ready room. “Now if you could help me out in here. This is going to be your office so I want it to be up to snuff for you.”

Shara followed him into the office. It was a surreal sight. The left side of the office was pristine. The desk and book shelf untouched other than almost all personal effects gone. The only thing left on the desk was a small sextant like the ones used by ocean faring sailors hundreds of years before. The other side was one of chaos. A couch, or what was left of the couch was burned and scarred from where the fateful energy blast had destroyed both the office and bridge. That beam killed everyone on the top three decks and ripped the poor ship almost in twain. Attempting to ignore the damaged side, she stepped behind the desk and sat down. It was solid mahogany. It reminded her of her father’s desk back home. She picked up the sextant and immediately got a warm feeling from it. She saw images of Captain Martin sitting at his desk holding it and making decisions. Most of them were happy feelings. “Commander, COMMANDER.” Shouted Wilburn. “You alright? You seemed far away and didn’t respond.”

She rattled her head back into the present and gently put the sextant back down on the desk. “Sorry, along with my other abilities, I have what they call psychometry. I sometimes get images or feelings from items, especially if there is a strong emotion attached.”

“Hmm, interesting skill to have.”

“Sometimes. However, if I could control it, it would be more useful. Anyway, do you think the family would let me keep the sextant here?”

“I don’t think that would be an issue. The family has already claimed everything they wanted. I’ll check just to be sure. How about the rest of the office? What do you want to do with it?”

“I’d like to keep this desk if I might. Also I’d like to refurbish it the way it was. Maybe make the couch the same color as this shelf?”

“That would be easy enough. It is the standard layout, so no special skill required. Now, that should be everything for now. I’ll contact you later and have you meet me at the S.C.E. in a few days. I suspect Commander Trorik will want to stay and work on his engine, but I’m done with you if you want to get back to the Starbase.”

“Thanks for allowing me to put my two cents Commander, I do have an appointment with my tactical and science officer regarding personnel requests, so I should get back. I would like to look around some more if I’m not in the way.”

“Be my guest, it’s your ship. I’ll be out in a work bee if you need me. I have to look over the new welds. Good day Commander.”

“Chief” They then headed out of the ready room and into the turbo lift and went their separate ways.


	10. Old Friends and New

Old Friends and New  
February 23 2377 Starbase One Temporary Office Wing 1424 Federation Standard Time

The two women walked out of the office assigned to Lieutenant Soveena finishing up their conversation about the assignments for the science department the small woman talking to the taller, petite vulcan, “Sounds good Lieutenant, I’ll give these to the admiral for final approval but I don’t see any issues. Not sure about Qwinn, but if you think he’ll be up to the task I’ll let you keep him on. It is your department.”

“Thank you for your honesty and your trust Captain. It is appreciated.”

Shara still couldn’t quite get used to being called captain. Sure, I was in command during the war, but that seemed… different. Then it was more out of necessity and I didn’t have much in the way of choice. It was go here, do this, and move on the next mission. All personnel decisions were already made and no one really asked me for input. This is insane. However, I somehow relish it. “Soveena, if I didn’t trust you, I would not have put you in the position. Yours is one of the most important of this mission. For the last few years we have been actively at war and relied on the more tactical minds in the fleet. Now, we can go back to what makes us, us. Science. We finally get to do science. Of course, I get to do diplomacy as well, but you get to do science.”

“Indeed. Still, I thank you. Until our next conference then.” She stood rigid yet somehow still relaxed. She was a true vulcan. Though she had not gone through Kolinahr, she at times seemed less emotional than Trorik. She raised her hand in the vulcan salute and parted with the traditional greeting. “Live long and prosper.”

Moreen returned the salute and in perfect vulcan returned with, “Peace and long life.”  
As the two women parted, she hit her combadge, again more out of habit than necessity. “Moreen to Geirson.”

After a few seconds the ever familiar voice came across the air. “Geirson here.”

“You ready to head back or did you want to grab a bite on the concourse?”

“A bite sounds good Shar. I missed lunch because Gamma squad wanted to run the course again. I know what I said about DeVar but it is really improving and if it keeps this up it’ll make a hell of a team leader. Meet me at the pizza place in 5 minutes?”

“See I told you. Eventually you are going to trust me. It has that x factor that we all wish we had. Anyway, yeah I’ll meet you at Bruno’s in 5. Moreen out.” 

After eating and going over their day, the two friends began walking toward the shuttlebay for their return trip to Earth. Suddenly a gruff deep voice bellowed behind them and they stopped short. Those around them looked on in fear and surprise but the two of them simply laughed and turned toward the voice. “Falki, son of Gier, house of Bjorn, Shara daughter of Erik, house of Moreen; face me or die where you stand.” 

The two of them turned toward the large, but still smaller than Falki, Klingon officer and met his aggression with an aggression of their own. After a brief pause, more for playing the gathered crowd than anything else, Shara made the first move and embraced the man around the waist, more because that is where she could reach than anything else, while bellowing, “Karliv son of Delon, house of Delon. I accept your challenge.” 

He accepted her embrace and returned it by picking her up like she were a child placing her face next to his and giving her a rough kiss on the forehead before unceremoniously planting her back on the ground. “Ah Shara it has been too long. I see they promoted you since we last spoke. They haven’t given you a command have they?”

She wiped her face and came back with, “They sure did. Gave me a ship even.”

The Klingon laughed deeply and replied, “Ancestors help us, the war must have cost us more than we thought if they put her back in charge.” His tone shifted and became much more serious, “Seriously, congratulations. I could not think of a finer commander. I know I would follow you to the gates of Sto-vo-kor and beyond. You saved my life more than once. You are a fine warrior. A bit light on the tooth but fine enough.”

Falki then came in and grabbed Karliv’s hand and shook it while they both slapped each other on the back harder than seemed prudent but neither flinched. “Indeed she is, beautiful to boot. What brings you here my friend?”

After the embrace, Karliv stepped back and began talking in a calmer tone while pointing to the peg below his left knee, “It seems the front doesn’t need a broken warrior. However, it seems the soft Federation does need a trainer. I’ve been assigned fleet liaison between the Empire and Starfleet for the training and fielding of the new alliance combined operations task force. Seems I’m not as useless as I thought.”

Falki chimed back, “Good, good. You are the perfect warrior for this. Glad death has not yet found you. Valhalla can wait a bit longer.”

“This Valhalla, I’ve done some research, it sounds a lot like Sto-vo-kor. Sounds like a place I’d like to visit.”

“Well keep fighting well and you might just.”

The Klingon put his arm around his two friends and asked them, “So, join me at my quarters for blood wine and song?”

Shara disengaged and politely declined his offer, “Sorry friend, some other time. I have a meeting with my fiancé and some family tonight. Working out the details of the wedding.”

Falki clapped the man on the back but also had to decline, “I have to return to the wife or I will be seeing Valhalla before the sun rises.”

Karliv though obviously disappointed, laughed, “Very well, but you better come see me before you ship out. I would be offended if you did not.”

“Of course. We will see you soon. Qapla’!”

“Qapla’!”

 

February 23 2377 1845 Federation Standard Time  
Choph Café, Eilat, Israel  
Shara stood looking out over the gulf and with a twinge of pain and laughter, remembered the somewhat heated discussion she had had with Thomas and his parents over just what the name of it was. To this day it changes based on where you are standing. From where she was currently standing it is known as the Gulf of Eilat. However, just a few miles either east or west it is known as the Gulf of Aqaba. She unconsciously put her arm over her stomach and thought of how far humans had come and yet still had to go. This gulf had been the site of many battles and treaties. It was also where old enemies first began to cooperate for the sake of the natural beauty. Now, though they keep their old names, the lands all belong to one government. Yet they hold on to old traditions with the fierceness that has caused millions of deaths. Humans were strange like that. She stared into the calm night, watching the boats drift around slowly turning into dots of light as darkness overtook them. A family on the beach setting up for an evening picnic caught her eye and she watched them intently, completely lost in the moment. She almost didn’t recognize the shadow that came up behind her. Jameth’s arm curled around her in a gentle caress and he bent down and gently kissed her hair, now combed down with a purple flower fastened to it. “Sorry to disturb you. You seemed so peaceful, but they will be here soon. We should take our seats.”

She smiled and leaned into him without taking her eyes off of the beach. She gave a soft nod and an almost purr of a moan as she turned and wordlessly went to the table. You wouldn’t know looking at her just how nervous she was. In a way she was more afraid of introducing him to the Xaviors than she was to her birth parents. What are they going to think? I am here, about to introduce them to the one who replaced their son. A tear almost escaped as she thought once more of his face that she shall never touch again. No, not replace. No one can do that. Will they accept him? Is there still time to run? Yes, yes run run now… shit too late. She stood as the couple came towards their table. A taller man, pale but with the kiss of sun and his light brown hair greying just a bit around the edges. God, he looks just like him. Walking arm in arm with him was a slightly shorter woman, still well taller than Shara, dark olive with long black hair. Beautiful, with grey eyes common to her Mediterranean heritage. His eyes, damn, do I miss him. Shara went first to the woman and hugged her while kissing each cheek. She then went to the man and hugged him and he gave her a gentle, fatherly kiss on the lips while he smiled. She stepped back and gestured toward Jameth. While the men shook hands She stated, “Jameth or Lomaz, Doctors Anders and Tzofiya Xavior.”

Tzofiya spoke up while giving the tall man a hug so tight that it belayed her size, “Oh come child, please call us mom and dad.”

After some more cursory greetings that Jameth struggled through, he was still learning the intricacies of human interaction, they sat and ordered drinks. Then the moment Shara was both excited and terrified for came up. However, it was Anders that spoke first, “So, I hear I have you to thank for igniting this girl’s heart once more.”

After almost choking on his drink Jameth managed to stutter an answer out, it was not the opening he was going for, “Um uh, yes sir. At least I hope I have.”

It was now Tzofiya’s turn to make the young couple blush, “I’d say you did a good job. It’s been a long time since she’s glowed like this.” She reached over and cupped Shara’s cheek at the same time she said it. Shara though embarrassed cupped her hand over the older woman’s and leaned into it, allowing it to linger for a few moments.  
“Well, thank you. Her happiness is important to me.”

“Me as well, and that young man, is a good start.” bellowed the older man. “Now, before we eat, what is it that you wanted to ask, missy?” he asked without taking his eyes off of Jameth.

Here goes, don’t panic don’t panic. “Well, Dad, Mom, you know I love you both and want you to be a part of my life. Even after…” She welled up and barely held the tears in. Tzo for her part silently comforted her and encouraged her to continue. She did with her voice shaking and now the tears came of their own volition, “Even after the accident. You have been there for me like I was your own. You took care of me, and loved me. I… I love you and want to continue to have you in my life. Even as I, we embark on this next phase.”

Anders answered softly, “Of course love. We will always be here. Anything you need, sweety. Anything.”

“Well, I know I’ve told you a lot about Jameth, and I’m sure Oba has told you much more but, I’m not sure if we’ve told you about his parents.”

Tzo whispered, not wanting to break the moment, “No, it never really came up.”

Shara wiped the remaining tears from her eye, “Well, they were on the Windari Colony when, when the Jem’Hadar wiped out all the Maquis bases. They were killed early in the fight.” She felt her love tense up as his arm shifted softly behind her shoulder, but he took her subtle cue to continue, “As you know Shara practices the Shinto religion and wants a traditional wedding. I, we would like you two to take the role of my parents for the ceremony. I know it’s a lot to ask, especially with what has happened. If what Shara tells me is even half right, I’d be more than honored by your presence. I know this is a big decision and we aren’t expecting an answer right away, just give it some thought. We will still love you either way and won’t be offended at all if you refuse.”

The air was heavy on the young couple as they awaited some kind of reaction or response from the older couple. The doctors looked at each other and seemed to have a complete conversation with just their eyes before Tzofiya smiled and Anders looked to them and spoke, “Of course we will. Making our beautiful daughter happy will thrill us to no end.”

Shara finally allowed all the emotion of the moment take hold and began to laugh and cry at the same time. She leaned into Tzo’s arms and just let it all out. The rest of the evening went by peaceably as they ate and talked deep into the evening. After the restaurant closed and the Xaviors went home, Jameth and Shara walked along the beach just holding each other before heading back to their hotel for the night.

February 27 2377 1425 local time   
Starfleet Academy Engineering Labs

Shara leaned over the railing of the third floor and watched the students scurry about going from one class to another. Most of the upper classmen ending their day as the lower classes rushed off for one more class. She noticed how much more at ease the whole place was now that the war was over and a memory reserved for the older officers. These kids had a bright unmapped future ahead and that is how she liked it. The door opened behind her and she could feel the anxiety come out of the room. She laughed. Doctor Plax’s tests were notoriously arduous for those who weren’t natural engineers. He loved teaching the non engineers and torture them. Most of the students had wondered out of the class room and headed off in different directions most in discussion with each other about how dead they were after that one. She surmised that it was advanced structural dynamics and the test was over atmospheric stressors for planetfall. The Doctor approached her and also leaned on the rail. “Miss Moreen, I see success has found you once again. Congratulations on your promotion. Also, your new command. What brings you to my door? Want a refresher?”

“Thank you and um… no. Once was enough for me. I’m actually here for one of your students. Cadet Mendal’s cruise request has been approved and she is going to work on my ship. Thought I’d meet this whiz kid who basically redesigned my entire power system.”

“Well she will be out in a minute. She is in a discussion with an underclassman, explaining the finer points of the SIF. Poor kid probably just failed this test. He tries but he is no engineer. Unlike another student of mine. Still think you could have stayed engineer and designed your own class of ship by now. But from what I hear from your grandfather, command fits you.”

She resisted the urge to blush, at least she hoped she had. Her grandfather meant well but he did talk her up a lot to his friends. Truth is, she almost did go engineer but the water was her calling and always had been so oceanography it was for her. “Thank you, sir. I hate to take a prize student from you but Trorik requested her personally, and if he wants someone, that is high praise indeed. I’m just curious about her. There is only so much you can get from records.”

“Well, her she comes. Cadet Mendal”

“Yes, sir?”

“Here is one of my favorite former students, Commander Shara Moreen, Commanding Officer, U.S.S. Turmin. Commander Moreen, one of my favorite current students, Cadet Amanda Mendal, Cadet Captain, Academy Corps of Engineers.”

“Good to meet you sir. Heard a lot about you, though honestly I’ve heard more about your ship. The new Mark XIII impulse engine is something else. I only hope the supply can handle it. The Nova’s weren’t designed for that kind of power. Could cause problems with the SIF on acceleration.”

“Wow, Cadet. You seem to know your systems.”

“It is my major sir, also my passion. I’d love to get my hands on that project.”

“Well, Cadet, your wish is granted. Your cadet cruise has been approved and Lieutenant Commander Trorik has asked for you, personally.”

Shara could feel the pride and excitement well up within the young woman. After learning everything she had gone through to get here she could understand. She grew up on a colony whose government fell, hard. She lost her parents in the initial fall at the age of 8. She ran the streets and survived by using her natural talent with machines repairing and building things for food and shelter. At 14 she ran across a man who didn’t want her to fix anything. He tricked her into going to his house and held her captive. He repeatedly raped her. She escaped and found her way to the space port. She soon found she was pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy at the age of 15. Luckily, she had caught the attention of an off world trader who brought her to Earth, along with her son and another girl. She applied for and received a special compensation by Starfleet to enter the academy at the age of 17. She also got permission to live off campus with her now son during her tenure. Now a fourth year cadet, she was about to embark on her cadet assignment or cruise as they say. Hers was not a cruise per se, but an assignment to Utopia Planitia Shipyards working on the post war refit program. A very prime spot for a future engineer. She was majoring in sub light propulsion systems but, was knowledgeable in all engineering systems. She was voted Cadet Captain of the Academy Corps of Engineers by her peers and received courses in leadership along with her regular courses.

“Thank you, sir. When and where do I report?”

“Next Monday you will report to the shuttle port and head out to the station and from there, Lieutenant Commander Trorik’s team aboard the Turmin. You will have quarters on Utopia Planitia. Understand family is not allowed on station, however, I have arranged for your family to have quarters on Mars proper.”

“Thank you, sir. That is far more than I’d dared hope. I don’t know what I would do without my son for that long. Thank you thank you.”

“Just promise me to take care of my ship and we’re even. Deal?”

“Deal, sir. I have to go tell my fiancé. Again, thank you so much.”

Shara laughed as the young ball of nerves ran off excitedly. She spoke more to the air than her old professor, “That kid reminds me of me. Hiding how she really feels behind a façade of confidence. Well, faking it often turns into the real thing.”

“Indeed it does Commander, indeed it does. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make another 40 kids cry. Have a good day Miss Moreen.”

“You as well Doc.”


	11. The Present Past

The Present Past  
April 8 2377 1024 Local time  
Starfleet Tactical Holostation 2 Presidio CA Earth

Falki waited impatiently outside the doors checking his chronometer again, “Come on, we have the room requested for 1015. Can you just run them out?” 

The voice on the other end was sympathetic but helpless, “I’m sorry Lieutenant, Desert has priority usage. Have to wait until they are done.”

“What the hell is desert and why do they have priority?”

“D.E.Se.R.T. Diplomatic Escort Security and Recovery Team. It’s a new program initiated right before the end of the war. With the risk of diplomatic assassination and kidnapping raised, they started the program using top notch Rapid Response teammates and based it off of various head of state protection programs. Anyway, they have top clearance on everything including training sites. I’m sorry, there is nothing I can do.”

“Can we at least see who is using up our training time?”

There was a pause from the other end, “Lieutenant, I can grant yourself and Lt. Valenzuela access. No one else’s clearance is high enough.”

Gierson huffed but as it was this or nothing. He turned to the waiting security teams, “Ok, Alpha standby. Bravo, Delta, and Gamma go ahead to dorms. We’ll reschedule your training runs for later. You aren’t off. I expect team leaders to conduct hip pocket training until 1400 then everyone enjoy some rest. Got it, leads?”

In unison the three teams’ leaders responded, “Aye sir.” 

The contingent dispersed as the two men scanned into the control room of the holodeck. Taking stock of the situation, Falki determined that the team downstairs appeared to be setting up a simultaneous ambush, extraction. One team was set to ambush the opposition force pursuers as the extraction team set up a diamond formation around two VIP’s. After watching a minute, he noticed that the extract team carried only melee weapons. He was impressed by the efficiency of their movements and minimal control needed. Most units fall into chaos after the trap was sprung but not these people. They performed perfectly timed phaser fire and synced grenades. It was beautiful. Eventually, the scenario was finished and Falki headed down to meet them. Lt. Valenzuela asked him, “Hey Chief, where ya headed?”

He turned around and with a large grin replied, “I have an idea. I’ll be back in a moment. Get Alpha ready for Ship Intruder 48, set it up for level 8. Give them a few surprises.”

“Ooh I love that one, I’ll set it up sir.”

Falki went down to where the other team was preparing to leave. He noticed almost no one was wearing normal rank. In fact, only three of them had any rank at all. He went to the one wearing commander rank. She was tall, at least for everyone else. She still only came up to his chest. She had long red hair neatly wrapped up into a tight bun and her face was covered in freckles. The rest of her was toned muscle. “Excuse me sir, that was an impressive ambush. Haven’t seen one like that since right after my academy days from a friend of mine.”

“Would that friend be named Alexis Jackson?”

“Yeah, actually. I take it you’ve met?”

“She’s my C.O. she taught me that after we failed this particular sim about 12 times.”

Falki laughed and almost lost track of what he was doing as he thought of his old friend and how long it had been since they last spoke. He noticed, a bit too late, that he was staring off into space when the commander asked, “Lieutenant, hey, L T. is there something we could help you with?”

He turned a paler white than he usually was and then stammered out, “Oh yeah right, I have an idea and favor to ask if your team is available sometime in the next couple of days.”

The woman kind of cocked her head to the side and replied, “You’re not asking me out, are you?”

He was truly flustered now but managed an answer, “Uh, um… no sir, I’m married. I wanted to ask something work related.”

She feigned disappointment, “Oh, well too bad. Anyway, what can the D.E.S.R.T. do for you?”

“Well, a few members of my team seem to have larger than average egos and I was hoping that perhaps some hand to hand training will cure them of it. Also, if time and schedules allow, I’d like to some drills with you all. We are newly assembled and our ship leaves dock in about a month and a half. They need the best I can provide, and your team seems to be it.”

“Sounds fun. The hand to hand session I can do tomorrow if you wish. The rest, I’ll have to get our C.O.s together and see if we can work something out.”

“Ok well, we are all having dinner tomorrow night. I’ll let Commander Moreen know and you can tell Commander Jackson. I already know where they would want to go.”

“It’s Captain Jackson, and how do you know what they like?”

“Well, it’s complicated but suffice it to say that our C.O.s know each other ah… intimately.”

“I see. Well I’ll contact you tonight about setting the training for tomorrow. The sim is all yours Lieutenant. I’ll be happy to see you… and your team tomorrow.”

April 9, 2377 1323 Local time  
Starfleet Tactical Holostation 2 Presidio CA Earth

The doors to the simulators opened up into the atrium and the two teams poured out into the natural light some hiding their eyes as they adjusted from the dark hallway they emerged out of. Most of them were in good spirits, intermingling and laughing about the events of the morning. Some, were not. They shuffled out of the simulator heads down and some of them rubbing sore limbs and even a couple headed to medbay with cracked bones. No serious injuries occurred but, the training was really intense. Those that fell behind seemed to have more psychological wounds than physical ones. They dispersed, enlisted to the dorms and officers to the quarters. The last two out of the doors were the officers in charge of this training. “So, are their egos the proper size now?”

The Scandinavian man chuckled a deep laugh, “Yeah, I think so. Now they might pay more attention and we can actually improve. I really didn’t want to do it in front of the enlisted, but it seemed to be the only way. Anyway, I learned some things as well.”

“I’m glad we could help, we learned some things as well. That Crylin style is an interesting fighting style for sure. Course it would be more useful if I also had 3 legs.”

“I think your Krav Maga and Andorian karate mix is plenty lethal. Anyway, see you in a couple of hours. Oh, they said to wear civies, they want it to be a relaxed evening as opposed to a business dinner.”

“Ok, I can do that. Kinda wanna see what you look like in normal clothes anyways.” the Celtic woman chuckled as she jokingly gawked at him.

Falki jokingly deadpanned back, “Married.”

They both laughed and began walking in separate directions. Falki stopped snapped his fingers then turned back toward her, “Oh, Commander, just be prepared. It may get a touch awkward. It has been a while since they’ve seen each other. The last time things got a bit, interesting to put it mildly.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve handled Borg, Cardassians, Jem’ Hadar, and multiple warring factions. How bad can this be?’

“I would rather take on the Borg, personally. Anyway, see you in a couple of hours.”

April 9, 2377 1749 Local time  
Andre’s Pub Oakland CA Earth

The Moreens and Gierson sat at the table sipping on their drinks and engaging in small talk. Jameth in his traditional haldi cut shirt and pants with wrap around cloth. Falki was in a simple black jacket, white undershirt, and brown pants. Shara was in a lined kimono dress that went down just past her knees. The music was a bit loud for comfort but was quieter than a traditional dance club. The lights were low and had not begun flashing or strobing yet as it was still dinner time and not evening dance time. They looked up in unison as the other officers strode in through the door and headed towards their table. It was easy to spot them as the pub was not very crowded yet. Commander Jenna Conner had her hair down over her shoulders with a green, sleevless dress that stopped just above her knees and black tights underneath. She also had a neck high, long sleeve tunic underneath. All three of those already there noticed and Falki began subconsciously playing with his wedding band. Beside her, an average height, African woman with her hair down shoulder length moved smoothly in her red leather jacket and black pants. She had the minimum of makeup on and moved with an almost brazen confidence. The other three got up and went to greet them. Shara and Alexis hugged and gave each other a quick cheek peck before Alexis leaned into Falki and gave him a tight hug. Jareth and Jenna just stood back with a look of mutual confusion.

Alexis was the first to speak, “Shar, Chief, it has been too long. You both look great, how’s it been?”

Shara was the first to respond, “Indeed it has. Well, we have been busy. We both got married and Falki had a little girl. Oh, by the way, this tall, dark, and handsome next to me is my husband, Jameth Moreen. J, this is Captain Alexis Jackson and that, I presume, is Commander Jenna Conner. You all already know Falki.” They exchanged other pleasantries before sitting down and getting to the meat of the conversation. 

Jenna was the first to ask a nonwork related question, “So, by what the Lieutenant tells me you two know each other. How so?”

Alexis laughed, “We met at the academy. I was a senior, she was a freshman, and Chief here was assigned as a hand combat instructor. Our first date was here at this pub.”

Shara leaned back in her chair and against Jareth, “We danced the entire night away and ended up back at…”

“They get the idea. Anyway we dated for a solid six months until, well a disagreement happened.”

Jenna leaned forward on the table and her tunic shifted just enough that Shara noticed a very nasty scar underneath. She quickly pulled it up and nervously held her hand in place on her neck. “Given what I know of the Captain and what I’ve heard about the Commander, I’d guess too many differences.”

Both women laughed before Shara spoke, “Actually, it was something we had in common.”

“What in the world would break a couple up if it something they both liked?”

Falki spoke up and in feigned exasperation, “Me.”

“Wait, what?”

Alexis was the one to speak up this time, “We both caught eyes on him during some training exercise and it turned into a competition to see who could get him first. She won. We had a huge falling out and didn’t speak for years. However, we patched things up and I was invited to her wedding.”

Shara winced up and subconsciously stuck her hand across her stomach.

Alex noticed this and reacted, “Oh shit, I’m sorry. Shar.”

“It’s ok, I know you didn’t mean anything.”

Jameth squeezed her as Falki and Alex both had a pained look on their faces.

“Anyway, Falki and I dated for a while before we went our separate ways and careers.”

Jenna seemed satisfied with this and they moved on. Jenna saw how well the other four were getting along and finally had to ask, “Commander, it seems you get along well with everyone you’ve dated, is there anyone you don’t get along with?”

Alex, Falki, and Jameth all answered simultaneously, “Jered Masters”

All four laughed before Shara laughed as well, “Was it that obvious?”

Again, the other three answered at the same time, “Yes.”

After a good laugh and finishing up the plans for joint training until the two ships leave, a question Jareth had been pondering about humans in general kept creeping up and this seemed to be a good time, “So there is something that has been rolling around in my head and I had to ask. It seems you humans have a uniqueness that many other species do not. Most, binary species that I know of are only attracted to the opposite gender. Humans seem to be less so. Can someone explain how that works?”

Shara was the first to answer, “Well most of us, I’d say 70% or so are binary though there are theory’s that only about 25% are truly binary and we exist on a varying scale. A few psychologists and sociologists have come up with varying ways to describe it. As a whole, humans in general don’t try anymore. As it has become less and less of a social issue over the last couple hundred years, it just isn’t as important. Though, as an outsider I can see your curiosity, and as we normally find it a social taboo, I’ll go first. I am personally what they call bisexual. Though I lean more towards an attraction to males, some such as these two lovely ladies here, peak my interest.” 

At that Alexis smiled and Jenna blushed a bit as she was not used to attention from women like that. Alexis took that as her que, “I am also what is considered bisexual but my interest lean towards females.”

Falki spoke up next, “I am what they call straight. As far as I know, I have no attraction to men that I know of.

Jenna was once again almost left out of the group but answered anyway, “I am also binary, I have absolutely no attraction to females. Believe me, I’ve tried. It didn’t take.”

“Thank you all, I am married to a human so I figured I might try to learn about them.”

It was Alexis’s turn for questions, “Jareth, speaking of marriage, why did you take Shara’s family name? It is traditional for humans to take the paternal name.”

“Well, I’m the first haldi to get married in over 4000 years and we associate ourselves to where we are born, I figured I’d go the nontraditional route and take her name. Given her long family history it seemed right.”

With that he hugged Shara and they snuggled. The group finished their drinks and finalized plans for another meeting before heading out on their separate ways.


End file.
